wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Character Transfer limitations/Paid Character Transfer FAQ (US)
Frequently Asked Questions for the Paid Character Transfer Service in the United States (North America and Oceanic realms). __TOC__ Frequently Asked Questions The Character Transfer feature allows you to move characters to other realms or accounts registered in your name. This feature allows you to change servers on an already created character that meets the criteria. The cost of each paid character transfer is $25.00 USD per character plus tax in applicable areas. Basic How do I transfer my character? Character transfers can be performed through your Battle.net Account Management page. #Log in to Battle.net Account Management. #Select the World of Warcraft license that has the character you want to transfer. #Click Character & Guild Services on the bottom ribbon. #Click Character Transfer. #Select your current realm and character from the list on the right. #Choose your destination realm or account and follow the prompts to complete the service. Once a transfer has been started, the character will not be available to play until the process finishes. The estimated time for this transfer to be completed is provided when you entered start the service. Do not log into the character during the transfer. Though your character may appear available, please wait until you receive email notification that the character transfer is complete. If you log in too early, the transfer may fail and your character will be locked. ''Note: For an additional $30.00 you may also Faction Change as part of your transfer service. Simply check the box next to I’d also like to change my faction when you select your destination realm.'' What if my character's name is already taken on the destination realm? If your character’s name is already taken, you will be prompted to rename your character. Remember that your character name should follow our Naming Policy. Can I change my character's race, faction, class, or appearance with a Character Transfer? Your character's race, faction, and appearance cannot be changed with the Character Transfer service unless you choose to undergo a Faction Change at the same time. Your character’s class cannot be changed. Can I transfer characters between accounts? You can transfer characters between accounts registered in your name. To transfer a character between Battle.net accounts, you will need to specify the destination Battle.net account name and answer the secret question for the source account. During an account transfer your character’s guild affiliation and guild reputation will be lost, even if you remain on the same realm. Eligibility & Restrictions What are the eligibility requirements for the Character Transfer service? Before you can transfer a character, all of the following must be true: *The character must be at least level 10. Death Knights must be at least level 60. *You must use paypal or a battle.net balance to pay for the transaction. *The character must have been logged out of the game for at least 20 minutes before initiating the service. *An individual character may only be transferred once every 3 days. *The Character Transfer service cannot be used with Starter Edition accounts. *The character may not have active auctions or mail in their mailbox. *Guild leader characters cannot transfer. Before you can transfer a guild leader, you must transfer leadership to another member or disband your guild. See our Guild Services FAQ for information on transferring the entire guild. *Arena team leader characters may not transfer. Before you can transfer an arena team leader, you must transfer leadership to another member or disband the team. *The following gold limits apply to all characters. Characters above the limits on the following table are not eligible to transfer. Realm Restrictions: *Certain realms may not be eligible transfer sources. If your character is on such a realm, it cannot be moved to another realm, though it can be moved to another account per the account restrictions below. *Certain realms may not be eligible transfer destinations. If your destination is such a realm, your character cannot transfer there. Account-to-Account Restrictions: *You must be the registered user on both accounts. *Characters cannot be transferred to or from a suspended, disabled, or closed account. Accounts that are unpaid and frozen are able to use the Character Transfer service normally. *Characters cannot transfer to a lower expansion level license. For example, you cannot transfer a Cataclysm character to a Wrath of the Lich King account. Why would a specific realm not be eligible to send or receive characters? A realm may not be eligible as a Character Transfer source or destination for several reasons, including: *The realm is over or under populated. *The realm has not been active for a sufficient period of time. *We may be reviewing the realm as a free character migration source or destination. Who is eligible for account-to-account transfers? Characters may be only transfer between accounts registered to the same user. You must also answer the secret question of the source account to complete a Battle.net account-to-account transfer. Can I transfer characters between regions? Characters can only be transferred between realms and accounts in the same region. How can I check the status of my character transfer? #Log into your Battle.net Account Management page and select the license that initiated the character transfer. #Click Character Transfer under Character Services on the bottom ribbon. #Click History/Status along the top of the Character Transfer page to view your transfer status and history. Can I transfer back? A completed transfer cannot be reversed. If you want to move your character again, you may complete another character transfer three days after the last one completed. Transfer & Character Effects What will transfer with my character? *The contents of your character’s bags, bank, and void storage *Your character’s currencies including gold, honor, justice, valor, and conquest *Your character’s achievements and achievement points (including account-wide achievements) *Your character’s hidden ratings (MMR, BG Rating, etc) What will not transfer with my character? *Account-wide pets and mounts remain with the original Battle.net account. *Guild affiliation does not transfer (unless you perform a Guild Master Realm Transfer). ''Note: The Item Restoration service cannot restore any items a character deleted, vendored, or disenchanted prior to performing a transfer. Be sure to complete item recovery before transferring.'' What happens to my pets and mounts if I transfer a character to another Battle.net account? Battle.net account-wide pets and mounts will remain on the original Battle.net account. Characters transferred off a Battle.net account will lose access to that Battle.net account's account-wide pets and mounts, but will gain access to whatever pets and mounts are on the destination account. ''Note: Character-specific mounts such as the Warlock Dreadsteed, Paladin Charger, and Gladiator mounts will transfer with the character.'' Will my raid IDs be reset when I transfer? Your character will keep any raid progress made earlier in the week during the transfer. If you transfer a character, it will not be possible to continue any heroic instances that your participated in on you original realm or account. Can I transfer in order to earn a Realm First achievement? If you use the Character Transfer to move a character across realms or across accounts, that character will not be eligible for any Realm First achievements until 60 days have passed. Once 60 days have passed since the character transfer, the character will be eligible again for Realm First achievements. References See also *Guild leader realm transfer service *Item Restoration service *Paid character transfer service External links Category:Guides